Declaración
by Shirei-Kan
Summary: Fate no puede dejar de pensar en ella, no sabe si debe declararse y está cada vez mas distraída.


**N/A: **Hola he vuelto, esta es la primera historia que escribo por favor tengan esto en cuenta, espero les guste.

**DISCLAIMER: MSLN **no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes yo solo los utilizo para mis historias.

* * *

><p><strong>Declaración<strong>

Les contare una historia es sobre el día que me declare

**Flashback: **

Al salir de casa me puse los audífonos la música ayudaba a que el trayecto resultara más corto, me encamine al instituto por el mismo camino que recorro cada día desde hace ocho años pero desde hace un tiempo es diferente no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, su voz, su sonrisa, la forma en que me mira, el tierno mohín que forma cuando está enojada o pensativa, es definitivo ella me gusta.

Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me fije que el semáforo cambio, el bocinazo de un auto me devolvió a la realidad, un poco más y soy la protagonista de un feo accidente-_Gomen-_ dije al conductor y subí a la acera, desde hace tiempo que me distraigo fácilmente pensando en ella, no lo comprendo, la conozco desde que me mude a la ciudad hace ocho años, siempre ha sido mi amiga pero últimamente cada vez que la veo me quedo sin aire y no logro articular palabra sin tartamudear, miro la hora-_mierda es tarde_- cruzo la calle y empiezo a correr llego al instituto, subo las escaleras y entro al salón cinco segundos antes que el sensei. Me siento en mi puesto y ella me mira un poco preocupada pero sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa, llega el sensei y comienza la lección de matemáticas.

* * *

><p>Después de tres horas en las que fingí atender a la clase sonó el timbre para el receso.<p>

_-Fate-chan ¿te encuentras bien?, te ves algo pálida_

-_Na-na-nanoha, si estoy bien no te preocupes es solo que se me hizo tarde en la mañana y tuve que correr_

_-ok, vamos nos están esperando_ – miro hacia la puerta y allí están Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka mis otras amigas, salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar favorito la terraza del instituto.

- _Fate, ¿estás lista para esta noche?_ Me pregunta Arisa

_- ¿Para que debería estar lista? _

_- No me digas que lo olvidaste Fate hemos hablado de esto toda la semana_

_- Perdona pero he estado distraída _

_- Fate-chan ¿será que te gusta alguien?_ Pregunta Hayate con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

_- A Fate gustarle alguien no lo creo _contesta Suzuka antes que yo pueda decir algo

_- Porque no, siempre esta distraída, suspira y ni siquiera recuerda nuestros planes para hoy_ le contesta Hayate

_- Además cualquiera se fijaría en Fate ósea mírala_ dice Arisa

_- OIGAN podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente_

_- Jajaja tranquila Fate o ¿es que acaso estoy en lo cierto?_ Me dice Hayate

Me ruborizó pero le contesto –_ No, estas equivocada solo estoy distraída eso es todo ahora será que alguna de ustedes es tan amable de recordarme que vamos a hacer esta noche-_

_- Fate-chan ¿enserio no lo recuerdas?_ me pregunta Nanoha _vamos a pasar la noche en la casa de Hayate para celebrar que hace ocho años somos amigas _

_- Lo siento no lo recordaba_

_- Nyhaha tranquila Fate-chan no te preocupes pasaremos por ti esta noche a las ocho solo recuerda tener listo lo que necesitas para esta noche_

_- Ok las estaré esperando _le respondo con una sonrisa

Sonó el timbre y todas volvimos al salón.

No puse atención al resto de las clases la pregunta de Hayate me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza hace cuanto tiempo me gustaba Nanoha y qué pensaría ella de si se lo decía.

* * *

><p>-<em>Fate-chan, Fate-chan, Fate-chan OYE FATE <em>oí el grito de Nanoha a mi derecha

-_Na-nanoha ¿porque me gritas? _pregunto mientras me pongo de pie

-_Lo siento Fate-chan pero hace más de cinco minutos que te estoy llamando y no me contestas _

_-Estaba distraída lo siento ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Es hora de irnos el timbre sonó hace diez minutos _

_-Lo siento recojo mis cosas y nos vamos_

_-Te estaré esperando en la puerta _ me dice sonriente.

Salí del salón y me encontré con mis amigas, caminamos hasta la parada del bus como todas las tardes.

-_Fate no te olvides que pasaremos por ti a las ocho _ me dice Arisa cuando llegamos a la parada donde nos separamos

-_No te preocupes las estaré esperando _

_-Ok nos vemos _me dice mis amigas mientras nos despedimos

Como ya era costumbre me puse los audífonos y me dirigí a mi casa, las preguntas se acumularon en mi cabeza y no lograba responder ninguna de ellas.

* * *

><p>-<em>Ya llegue-<em> saludo mientras dejo mi mochila en el suelo y me acomodo en el sofá.

-_Fate pasa a comer-_ me responde mi okasan desde la cocina

Voy a la cocina y antes de sentarme me acerco a mi okasan y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

- _Lindy-okasan ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_- Ya la hiciste_ me responde mientras se sienta a mi lado

- _Jajaja, entonces ¿si te puedo preguntar?_

_- Claro dime ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- ¿Cómo sabes si alguien te gusta?_

_- Porque la pregunta ¿acaso te interesa alguien?_

_-Es solo curiosidad-_ aunque me sonroje al responder

-_Por el sonrojo que tienes supongo que es algo más que solo curiosidad_ me dice con un tono burlón

-_ Oye no te burles, pero dime ¿cómo sabes? _

_- Lo sabes porque no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona, te preocupas por su bienestar, estas feliz cuando estas cerca de ella y te pones nerviosa cundo intentas hablarle_

_- jumm- _suspiro-_ entonces así lo sabes _

_- Si, ahora me contaras quien te gusta_

_- Es que no estoy segura, pienso en ella todo el tiempo, tartamudeo cada vez que le hablo y ya no sé cómo sacarla de mi cabeza_

_- entonces si te gusta, pero ¿puedo saber de quién se trata?_

_- Etto, es alguien que conozco hace mucho _

_- ¿Es alguien del instituto, la conozco?_

_- Si la conoces_

_- ¿Es una de tus amigas?_

_- Si_

_- ¿Es Nanoha?_

_- Si… espera ¿Cómo la sabes?_

_- Porque te conozco, siempre la has tratado diferente que a tus otras amigas además me dijiste que Arisa y Suzuka son novias hace dos años y Hayate es novia de signum_

_- Entonces ¿es tan evidente que me gusta?_

_- Si creo que la única que no se ha dado cuenta es Nanoha_

_- Tú crees que debería decirle a Nanoha_

_- Eso solo lo puedes decidir tú, por ahora termina de comer y cámbiate_

_- Gracias okasan_

_- De nada mi niña._

Me cambie y me recosté en mi cama a oír música intentando descifrar que hacer.

_-Aggg tanto darle vueltas me va a enloquecer mejor me arreglo ya son las 7:30._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Okasan has visto mi chaqueta?<em>

_- Esta en la sala ¿vas a salir?_

_- Si las chicas pasaran por mí a las ocho vamos a quedarnos en la casa de Hayate para celebrar que hace ocho años somos amigas_

_- Espero que te diviertas… oye Fate ¿ya decidiste que hacer?_

_- No, creo que por ahora solo voy a divertirme con mis amigas y dejar de pensar en eso un rato_

_- Ok, pero es mejor que lo resuelvas antes de que sea tarde_

_- Lo hare- _ en ese momento sonó el pito de un carro-_ Adiós okasan nos vemos mañana. _

_- Adiós Fate diviértete._

Salí de casa y me subí al carro de Arisa.

-_ Hola- _ salude

_- Hola Fate _

_- Oye Suzuka ¿y Nanoha?_

_- Llamo y nos dijo que nos veía en la casa de Hayate que su papá la llevaría_

_- Aahh ok, ¿vamos?_

_- Si vamos _

Nos acercábamos a la casa de Hayate cuando de pronto Arisa hablo

_- Oye Fate ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

_- Claro Arisa dime_

_- ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Nanoha que te gusta?_

Un sonrojo violento me subió a la cara y nerviosa respondí

-_ ¿Por-porque piensas que me gusta?_

_- Se te nota, últimamente te quedas viéndola, suspiras y estas nerviosa cada vez que le hablas _

_- Además siempre la has tratado diferente que a nosotras- _dijo Suzuka

- ¿_Diferente cómo? _pregunte

_- Tienes una actitud sobre-protectora con ella, te preocupas con quien sale y donde esta incluso parecía que querías matar a Yunno cuando se le declaro_

_- Podrías no mencionar a ese idiota_

_- Vez- _dijo Arisa-_ eso fue hace cuatro meses y todavía se nota que odias al cara de hurón _

_- No lo odio, solo no me gusta verlo cerca de Nanoha_

_- Ok vamos a fingir que no lo odias pero ¿me vas a contestar si o no?_

_- Es que no sé cómo decirle, si no le gusto ¿Qué pasara con nuestra amistad?_

_-Sabes deberías hablar con ella tal vez te lleves una sorpresa_ me contesto Suzuka

-_ ¿Porque lo dices acaso sabes algo?_

_- Yo no sé nada solo creo que deberías hablar con ella._

Cuando le iba a preguntar algo más llegamos a la casa de Hayate y ya no pude decir nada.

* * *

><p><em>- Hola- <em> nos saludaron Nanoha y Hayate

-_Hola- _ saludamos al unisonó

-_ vamos entren ya tenemos todo listo_

Entramos a la casa de Hayate y nos acomodamos en la sala

_-Entonces ¿qué tienes planeado Hayate?_ Pregunto Arisa

_- Pues veras mi querida Arisa-chan como yo soy la mejor anfitriona de todo el mundo tengo planeado un magnifico itinerario para hoy_

_- ¿Cuál es ese magnífico itinerario?_

_- Primero jugaremos videojuegos, comeremos el postre que trajo Nanoha-chan, luego veremos películas de terror y después de unos cocteles especiales jugaremos verdad o reto._

_- Lista para perder en los videojuegos Fate-_ me preguntó Arisa

_- Ni en tus sueños más dulces Arisa _

Después de casi tres horas de jugar y de que aplastara a Arisa en todos los juegos decidimos que era suficiente y que el postre de Nanoha era la mejor opción para continuar nuestra celebración.

-_Arisa-chan ¿estas enfadada?_

_- No, ¿por qué lo dices? Nanoha_

_- Es que como perdiste todas las partidas en contra de Fate-chan_

_- Eso fue solo suerte la próxima vez le voy a ganar_

_-Entonces no te importa que te haya pateado en todo Arisa _ pregunte

_- Fate no me tientes siempre puedo hacerte daño_

_- No te atreverías- _la rete

_- Quieres apostar- _ me dijo mientras empezaba a perseguirme

* * *

><p>Después de que Arisa me persiguiera casi media hora nuestra anfitriona estrella decidió ayudarme.<p>

_- Oye Suzuka-chan ponle una correa no-_ Arisa freno en seco y se giro hacia Hayate

_- ¿Que dijiste? _Pregunto Arisa con un tono de voz que daba miedo

_- Tranquila Arisa-_ le dijo Suzuka mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

_- Veo que la tienes bien amaestrada Suzuka-chan _bromeo Hayate

_- No te busques una muerte pendeja mapache_- amenazo Arisa

_-Ok creo que ya es suficiente de bromas porque no mejor comemos el postre que traje- _nos propuso Nanoha.

Disfrutamos del postre que trajo Nanoha era pastel de chocolate mi favorito

_-Es hora de la película- _ nos dijo una emocionada Hayate

Pusimos la película y nos acomodamos en el sofá Arisa y Suzuka se sentaron en una de las orillas cogidas de la mano Nanoha se sentó en el medio y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y Hayate se acomodo en la otra orilla.

* * *

><p><em>- Esa es la película más mala que he visto en toda mi existencia-<em> dije

_- ¿se supone que eso debía dar miedo?_ Pregunto Arisa

-_ Da pena es muy mala _dijo Nanoha

-_¿Por qué la escogiste Hayate? _Pregunto Suzuka

-_ ok, ok, ya entendí fue una mala elección pero el titulo me pareció interesante_

_- Porque no mejor preparas tu coctel especial Hayate_

_- Esa es buena idea Arisa-chan _

_-Oye Hayate ¿que tiene tu coctel especial?_- pregunto Nanoha

-_ Tranquila Nanoha no contiene nada malo pero si te dijera ya no sería especial_

_- No es muy fuerte verdad Hayate ya sabes que me emborracho con facilidad _

_- Ya te dije Nanoha tranquila nada malo va a pasar _

_- ¿Hayate necesitas ayuda? _pregunto Arisa

_- Claro Arisa-chan acompáñame_

Mientras Arisa y Hayate preparaban los cocteles Nanoha, Suzuka y yo ordenamos la sala que estaba hecha un desastre

-_Abran paso aquí vienen los "Hayate special"_

Acomodamos la bandeja en la mesa de centro y nos sentamos alrededor, después de tres rondas de cocteles:

-_ Entonces vamos a comenzar el juego_

_-¿Ansiosa por comenzar Arisa-chan? _pregunto Hayate

- _Claro vamos a empezar contigo Hayate ¿verdad o reto?_

-_ Verdad _

_-¿Porque decidiste ser la novia de signum-sempai?_

_- Es simple, ella es muy buena en la cama- _Todas reímos por la respuesta de Hayate – _vale ahora pregunto yo Suzuka-chan ¿verdad o reto?_

_- Verdad _respondió Suzuka

_-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con Arisa-chan?_

Un sonrojo adorno el rostro de Suzuka pero igualmente respondió –_esta tarde antes de recoger a Fate, ok me toca, Nanoha ¿verdad o reto?_

_- Verdad Suzuka-chan_

_-¿Qué paso con Yunno? _No pude evitar el gesto de disgusto al oír su nombre

-_ Simple él se me declaro pero yo le dije que me gustaba alguien más y que a él solo lo podía ver como a un amigo… bien me toca Arisa-chan ¿Verdad o reto?_

_- Verdad _

_- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaba Suzuka-chan?_

_- Hace dos años y medio cuando estábamos en clase de gimnasia me di cuenta que me tenia babeando._

_- Tan romántica como siempre Arisa-chan- _dijo Hayate

_- Cállate mapache, además es mi turno de preguntar, Fate ¿verdad o reto? _

_- Reto- _ no me atreví a escoger verdad porque quería evitar las preguntas incomodas aunque nunca me espere semejante reto

-_ Perfecto te reto a darle un beso francés a Nanoha_

_- Pe-pero- _empecé a tartamudear nerviosa hasta que se escucho la voz de Nanoha –_ por mí no hay problema a no ser que no quieras Fate-chan-_

_- Entonces Fate ¿te atreves o prefieres verdad? _Volvió a preguntar Arisa

- _Ya te dije que reto, _me levante y me acerque despacio a Nanoha, estaba tan nerviosa que apenas me acordaba de respirar, llegue junto a Nanoha y me incline, a medida que el espacio entre nosotras se reducía mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido finalmente mis labios se posaron sobre las suyos encajando perfectamente.

Empecé a mover mis labios despacio de una forma tierna y Nanoha me correspondió –_ oigan yo dije beso francés- _ se escucho la voz de Arisa y sin que me lo esperara la lengua de Nanoha entro en mi boca, en ese momento sentí que me desmayaba, cuando la lengua de Nanoha se empezó a mover reaccione y correspondí al beso y lo que comenzó como algo tierno se convirtió en el beso más apasionado y excitante que me han dado en la vida, nos separamos cuando nos falto el aire.

-_ Woow, eso fue intenso-_ dijo Hayate _– creo que necesitamos otro coctel Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan me acompañan._

_- Claro-_ dijeron al unisonó

Mientras veía como se alejaban hacía la cocina me preguntaba si era solo mi imaginación o Nanoha también sentía lo mismo que yo, hasta que una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

_- Fate-chan…etto… ¿podemos hablar?_

_- Claro Nanoha ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Etto… lo que pasa es que yo te quería decir que… me gustas dijo casi en un susurro _

_- ¿Como Nanoha no te oí?_

_- Que me gustas Fate-chan, me gustas desde hace un año, por eso rechace a Yunno-kun pero no te lo había dicho porque no sabía que pensarías y no quería dañar nuestra amistad, pero creo que con lo que acaba de pasar… _ dejo la frase sin terminar.

_- Nanoha tu también me gustas, no sé desde cuándo pero… _antes de que pudiera decir algo más Nanoha me beso nuevamente pero esta vez era algo suave y tierno como si quisiera trasmitirme todos sus sentimientos.

-_ Ugg, ugg,- _ se oyó detrás de nosotras –_ lamentamos interrumpir este tierno y emotivo momento pero ya están listos los cocteles_

- _Nyhaha tranquila Hayate-chan no interrumpen _

_- Entonces ¿ya aclararon todo entre ustedes? _Pregunto Suzuka.

-_ Si _ conteste _solo me falta preguntar algo ¿Nanoha quieres ser mi novia?_

_- Claro Fate-chan creí que te había quedado claro con el beso_

_- Mejor le haces un dibujito Nanoha-chan parece que Fate-chan no entiende las indirectas- _ dijo Hayate

_- ¿Por qué lo dices Hayate? _ Pregunte

- _ Te lo digo querida Fate-chan porque todas ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de que le gustabas a Nanoha y tu ni cuenta te dabas._

_- Aunque tranquila Fate-_ dijo Suzuka –_ Nanoha tampoco se había dado cuenta de que botas la baba por ella._

_- Oye_ protesto Nanoha haciendo ese lindo mohín que tanto me gusta

_- Esto hay que celebrarlo- _ dijo Arisa

Después de mi inusual declaración seguimos bebiendo un rato y finalmente nos dormimos cuando ya era de madrugada.

**Fin del flashback **

Desde ese día Nanoha es mi novia y yo soy la persona más feliz de la tierra. Espero les haya gustado mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA 2: **A quien haya leído esto gracias, espero les haya gustado y si fue así sientance libres de dejar su review comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidos.

Saludos.


End file.
